Tsunshow, hoy: los cuentos reales
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: La verdad será revelada por las dos más grandes Tsunderes de todo hetalia. Advertencia: Verdades de los cuentos de hadas que algunos no quieren saber, Nyo versiones de: Romano e Inglaterra


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz… Las historias de cuentos de hadas reales tampoco son mías. Este fic sí.

Summary: La verdad será revelada por las dos más grandes Tsunderes de todo Hetalia. Advertencia: Verdades de los cuentos de hadas que algunos no quieren saber, nyo versiones de: Romano e Inglaterra.

Personajes principales: Lovina Vargas (Nyo!Romano), Alice Kirkland (Nyo!Inglaterra)

Tsun-show, hoy: Los cuentos reales.

Aun no se encendían las cámaras, pero aun así las conductoras estaban ya en sus sillas cada una parloteando.

—No puedo creer que esa estúpida peinadora me hiciera esto—gruñó enojada Lovina quitando los elásticos que mantenían su cabello en un par de coletas.

—"Las dos son tsunderes y las tsunderes usan coletas"—Imitaba la voz de la chica encargada de arreglarlas acomodando su propio peinado, si fuera por Alice se lo dejaría suelto pero quedaría muy desordenado y no era digno de una dama algo así.

— ¡Entramos en diez! —Exclamó sonriente cierto español con unos audífonos con micrófono incluido.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! Baka~—Chilló Alice también enojándose porque la autora la hizo balar en el fic incorrecto.

— ¡Sólo yo puedo tratar mal al imbécil ovejita! —Devolvió la castaña empezando una pelea.

—3… 2…—De pronto ambas muchachas se sientan mirando con seriedad y callándose—1…—Seguidamente puso el ruido de aplausos de fondo y lo apagó en el momento correcto.

—Buenos días televidentes (o lectores) sin nada mejor que hacer, soy Lovina Vargas.

—Y yo Alice Kirkland—anunció tranquila la rubia sirviéndose una taza de té.

—Esto es el Tsun-show—dijeron a la vez con voz algo monótona.

—En el capítulo anterior vimos el tema…—Revisa unos papeles ajustando sus anteojos de marco rojo con seriedad—…" ¿Quién es más lista? ¿Felicia Vargas o una ardilla?"

—Para quienes se lo perdieron les doy un spoiler, una ardilla le ganó a mi sorella cuando esta fue incapaz de abrir una nuez—Susurró la castaña con los brazos cruzados—Pero en el capítulo de hoy, nos dedicaremos a romperles la infancia contando las historias originales de los clásicos de Disney.

—Empezando por la sirenita—Alice se levantó tomando sus papeles y con un sorbo de té aclaró su garganta—Bueno… para empezar contaremos la historia con la que Disney nos ha lavado el cerebro todos estos años, en la película 'La sirenita' Ariel era una chica desobediente que se enamoró supuestamente a primera vista de un príncipe que casi se ahogó, cambió su voz por piernas con una bruja mala que le dijo que tenía que besarlo, etc. Luego el tipo ese la encontró, se enamoró de ella siendo mudita, luego apareció la bruja usando la voz de Ariel para engañar el príncipe, el muy idiota a pesar de enamorarse de Ariel se quiere casar con la otra por su voz, pero entonces Ariel la recupera, se vuelve sirena, etc. El punto es que al final ella se vuelve humana y con el estúpido príncipe viven felices para siempre, etc. Tuvieron una hija etc. (La sirenita 2)

—Pero Disney no contó la verdad—Apenas Alice se hubo sentado fue la castaña quien se levantó—Les contaré como fue en realidad—Se aclara la garganta—Para empezar, el príncipe se enamoró de una chica que lo encontró en la playa creyendo que ella lo salvó, segundo, la bruja le dijo a Ariel que si cambiaba su lengua-Que fue arrancada- por piernas sentiría siempre un dolor inimaginable y que si su príncipe se casaba con alguien que no fuera ella, se volvería espuma, en tercer lugar, hubo una forma de que se salvara matando al príncipe o algo así, pero la muy idiota prefirió volverse espuma.

—Pero no sientan pena—Murmuró la rubia pasando un mini cepillo por las hebras pelirrojas de la muñeca de hada que tenía—Mis amigas hadas la hicieron una de ellas por su buen corazón o algo así—Ante eso Lovina se quedó viéndola— ¿Qué?

—Peinas la muñeca… **(*)**—Voz burlona.

—Sí, ¿Qué importa? Si no la peino luego se le harán nudos en el cabello

—… Continuemos—Suspiró la castaña.

—Está bien—Guarda la muñeca—Ahora vamos con… La cenicienta.

—Recuerdo esa historia-Rodó los ojos la italiana—ay sí, la pobre niña a la que trataban mal sus hermanastras y madrastra, que no la dejan ir al baile, luego llega una de tus amigas—Mira feo a Alice—Le da montones de cosas pero solo hasta media noche, se le queda un zapato de cristal y ahí va el idiota príncipe creyendo que es la única que calza talla 3…

—Creo que era 2—Corrigió la británica revisando un libro de cuentos.

—Me importa un rábano—Gruñó—El punto es que vivieron "Felices para siempre" ¡Pero esa estúpida chica no lo merecía!

—Ay sí pobre niña, la hacen trabajar-Se volvió a levantar la de lentes— ¡Mató a su primera madrastra! La "POBRE CENICIENTA" mató a su primera madrastra para que su padre se casara con la criada…

—Pero no le salió todo tan bien—Rueda los ojos— ¡¿Acaso merece un final feliz?!

Las chicas siguieron gritando sin control, por tanto Antonio por fin hizo algo sensato y llevó a corte comercial al programa.

-Comercial-

Aparece cierto estadounidense comiendo una cajita feliz.

—Pss… Alfred… La cámara está encendida—Susurró Canadá tratando de hacer reaccionar a su pariente.

De pronto el estadounidense miró hacia el frente y empezó a decir miles de cosas que no se entendieron a causa de la comida que mantenía en su boca, empezó a hacer poses de héroe justo antes que un scone volara a su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y al frente de la pantalla se puso un letrero que decía: "Comer en McDonald's te puede matar" seguido de una calavera (¿?)

Canadá de pronto apareció frente a la cámara corriendo hasta su hermano mientras Kumajirou sostenía en lo alto un cartel de: "Problemas técnicos" donde salía dibujada chibi Alice golpeando a Alfred.

Luego la cámara se vuelve a activar y se ve nuevamente a las dos chicas sentadas y algo enojadas.

—Disculpen los problemas—Gruñeron entre dientes a la vez las conductoras.

—La siguiente es la bella durmiente—Leía la rubia deseando irse a casa pronto— ¿De verdad se creen esa patraña de que se despertó con el beso de amor? ¡Falso señoras, señores y cosas deformes!

—Lo que la despertó fue…—Le agregaba dramatismo la italiana—…Una mordida en un pezón de parte de uno de sus hijos.

Se escucha una exclamación de sorpresa del público.

—Como lo oyeron—Continuó la británica— ¿Qué amor verdadero ni que amor verdadero? ¡Patrañas! Un tipo la violó y la chica ni se despertó, luego tuvo gemelos y la mordida de uno de ellos la despertó, ¿Lo peor? El tipo ese regresó para violarla de nuevo, y cuando vio que estaba despierta dijo que mandaría a recogerla pero olvidando algo importante que era que…

— ¡Estaba casado joder! ¡Es que los hombres son muy idiotas! —Interrumpió la castaña para luego ir a golpear al pobre Antonio que seguía tras la cámara.

—Sí, eso…—Susurró Alice con una gotita—Luego fue con sus hijos a la casa donde la esposa del tipo ese trató de matarlos, pero fue frustrada y la bella durmiente se casó "felizmente" con el loco de que la violó, fin.

—Ahora blanca nieves…—Aparece nuevamente Lovina con un cuchillo (limpio, tranquilas que Toño está bien) luego de su ataque de rabia—Con esa no hay tanto drama, solo quiero decir el castigo que le han dado a la reina por querer matar a blanca nieves…—Se aclara la garganta—La reina tuvo que bailar con zapatos de hierro forjado hirviendo hasta caer muerta ¿Raro verdad? —Luego se volvió a sentar tomándose de un solo trago el té que se sirvió la británica y que en este momento estaba frío.

—Dios dame fuerzas…—Susurró la rubia frotándose las sienes—Que ya terminamos…

—De hecho quedan cinco minutos—Corrigió el español tratando de sonreír mientras llevaba un par de vendas en los brazos.

—Vale—La italiana se levantó una última vez poniéndose en el centro del estudio y mirando asesinamente a la cámara—Para terminar de descuartizar su infancia quería agregar que la caperucita roja no tiene nada que ver con cómo lo cuentan ahora… Ella se comió la carne de su propia abuela como símbolo del paso de la juventud a la adultez o algo así—Después tomó la montaña de papeles de Alice y los tiró por todos lados, apenas lo hizo se lanzó a su asiento poniéndose en una pose nada digna de una dama elegante.

—…—La británica miró sus papeles con un tic en el ojo, luego suspiró derrotada y con ganas de darse un buen baño relajante—Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que nos vuelvan a ver en el próximo episodio llamado…—Hace memoria—"Cómo domesticar a un español tonto"

—Por Lovina Vargas aquí presente-Añadió la chica que empezaba a dormirse.

—Cómo sea… ya pueden cerrar el fic—Sin despedirse, se levantó y salió del estudio, unos minutos después gritó cuanta grosería en inglés se le ocurrió, suspiro y se fue a su casa.

-Fin-

(*) Peina la muñeca: Expresión utilizada para decir que una persona enloqueció.

Bien, me tienen tan traumada con el tema de los cuentos por "Colorín colorado" que me decidí a mostrarles la otra cara de la moneda owo.

Esta ha sido una enorme estupidez xDD pero tenía la idea en la cabeza y no quería salir! . Espero les haya gustado xDD cuídense gente mía de mí! ;)

PD: No hay fics antes ni después de este, sólo he escrito un cap. del tsun-show (este) así que no busquen más porque no tengo planeado hacerlos.

Ciao~


End file.
